


Stop Pushing Me Away

by jjscript



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguing, F/M, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poor Malcolm, Running away form feelings, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, mom and dad are fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjscript/pseuds/jjscript
Summary: Based on the classroom scene in episode 2x 03 when Jessica barges in.Managing one Whitly on a case was already a monumental task but two? Gil wasn't sure he could handle it. Especially not if that Whitly was Jessica. The woman he wanted so badly.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Stop Pushing Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Hoe everyone is safe and enjoying the new season. I know its been a little joy in my crazy situation. I couldn't stop thinking about this ideas so I decided to share it. Hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated too😊

Managing one Whitly on a case was already a monumental task but two? Gil wasn't sure he could handle it. Especially not if that Whitly was Jessica. Her significant affiliation and involvement with the school meant that there was no way to stop her. His emotions were muddled. There was a time that seeing her made him smile, even if just on the inside. Now, he wasn’t sure. He was definitely upset with her. She had made a decision to push him away, thinking she was protecting him from her. As far as he was concerned, that wasn’t her decision to make alone. He would never admit to her how hurt and angry he was with her but he also knew he held some blame in it. He had said she and her family were cursed. Though, not said to her, she did hear and he can see how that would upset her. Both Dani and Jessica were right, he didn’t think clearly that night, he could only think of Jessica. He risked everything for her that night. And he’d do it again. His feelings swirled inside him like a storm, anger, sadness, longing, affection, and something he had long buried that still blossomed in his chest when he saw her. He had hoped that she would call him even after their little heart to heart but she never did, now she was in his case, asking him to be professional and separate his feelings for her from her presence here. Not as easy as she seemed to be managing. A fact that hurt as well.

His eyes found her throughout the day. Jessica, ever the Vice- Chairwoman and socialite, placated the ridiculously wealthy parents who seemed not to care about the police officers’ orders. Her eyes found his as well, they held something behind them as well. Though she hid it well, being around him clearly saddened her as well. He knew her sad eyes better than most. They never locked eyes for long as she would always sure herself up and busy herself again. They didn’t talk again until after questioning those obnoxious students. He honestly didn’t even need to look at her to see how upset she was but he did anyway. 

He met her at the bottom of the little staircase, ‘ Jessica, we need to question everyone we might think is involved. Malcom wouldn’t have chosen them if he didn’t have a reason. Let us conduct our investigation.’  
‘I will not let you accuse these children or murder. They couldn’t have done this.’, Jessica responded, with passion in her eyes. ‘Let us do our jobs, Jess’, he pleaded with her though he could see she wasn’t listening to him anymore. Jessica let out an exasperated sound, rolled her eyes, she pushed past him her sights set on Malcolm. Gil took her arm, the very one she had used to push him aside, right above the elbow. They all stopped,‘ Powell, Bright, give us the room please.’ Dani and Malcom exchanged a quick like and hightailed it out of the classroom. When the door closed behind them Gil released her arm. Taking some steps back, Jessica loudly put her designer handbag on the desk and whipped around to face him, clearly annoyed and displeased. She was met with the same look,‘ You need to take a step back, Jessica.’

‘You are looking in the wrong place. These are kids, Gil. Malcom isn’t thinking clearly. He hates this school and for good reason but you have to see what he’s doing.’ Jessica laid out her case. ‘Jessica, you are the reason he’s here in the first place! But I’m here , keeping him in line. The school will be fine but only if you let me do my job.’ ,Gil retorted, ‘I think it’s time you go. We’ll handle this .’ Jessica scoffed, ‘You’re telling me to get lost now?’ ‘Take it however you like. You seem to be a master interpreter.’ You are being petty. Take us out of it. Cant yo-’

‘THERE NEVER WAS AN US, JESSICA! You, once again, shut us’ he said gesturing between the two of them, ‘ down! You pushed me away. Again! And now you want me to walk around here and somehow separate what I’ve felt for you for the last 20 years from my job when you actively make it difficult. Sorry, I’m not able to suppress my emotions quite as well as you do.’ Gil rambled out passionately. When he finished, they both realized that he was standing less than an arm’s length away. He saw her look at him and then at the space between them. Her hands fidgeted, he knew she wanted to reach out but she hesitated. She took a half a step backward to try to recollect herself. ‘DO YOU REALLY THINK IT DOESN'T HURT? But I'm doing this to protect you! Everyone my family is involved with gets hurt. My actions almost killed you. I CAN'T RISK LOSING YOU LIKE THAT AGAIN", Jessica shouted back at him, hurt that he believed it was easy for her.  
"YOU’RE LOSING ME NOW! You can't decide what's best for me! You can't decide that we are better apart. We are supposed to make that decision together. And if I want to risk it all for you, then I will. I've done it before and I'd do it again.', Gill raised his voice to meet hers, the frustration evident.  
' You said it yourself, I'm cursed, aren't I? Then please leave me be. I've been fine on my own for 20 years, a few more lonely ones won't kill me. I've gone without love a long time but if loving you means you get hurt, then I can do without it.' Jessica said in a low, vulnerable voice as she swiped up her handbag and moved to make a hasty exit, trying to push past him once more. 

This time though he didn't let her.' God damn it, Jessica! Stop pushing me away! I want you!, 'Gil pleaded. He, carefully and firmly but without force, used the arm she had pushed him with as a lever to turn her around and pull her into his embrace. He wrapped and arm around her waist and the other held her hand to his chest,' I want you! Give us a chance! Please… '  
Jessica felt like she couldn't breathe. Being chest to chest with Gil, his strong arms securing her there. The heat of her anger and frustration now mixed itself with the guilt she'd been carrying and the longing she endured. She wasn't sure she could take much more of this, she could feel herself softening under his touch. Gil's face a breath away from hers, the longing she saw there matching her own, the dull thumping of his racing heart after their little shouting match. Turning him away again had been the hardest thing she had done in years but she wanted to keep him safe. After all the time he had protected her, she needed to do this for him but damn if he wasn't making it difficult . The strength of his arms made her feel like she could stop holding up all the walls of her house for the first time in almost 2 decades and let him take care of her, help her…. maybe even love her. As much as she tried to resist, she felt her fingers grasp the soft material of his turtleneck gravitating to the softness…. No! She needs to be strong but god she didn't want to have to be… 'This isn't fair… I can't think straight when you're this close…. If something happened to you again… I couldn't live with it', the quietest exchange of their conversation by far.

'And what if I cant live without you…', Gil said softly, almost a whisper. It made her shiver. Her control faltered. Jessica brought their lips together. The shiver was followed by the spreading of warmth throughout her body. She dropped the bag and used the now free hand to pull at the lapels of his coat to bring him closed. Gil obliged happily, and released the hand he once held to his chest so he could thread it into the silky strands at the nape of her neck. Jessica let out a small whipper feeling his hand in her. The hand at her waist repositioned itself under her blazer this time, gliding over the expensive material of her blouse. Gil swore he could almost feel the heat of her skin radiating through. He hugged the small of her back and let his palm rest on the side of her hip. The angled their heads for better access to the other. The passion and longing and even a little lingering anger made for a kiss like neither of them had ever had before

Jessica, even though she was wearing heels, pushed herself upwards, wanting more of him. The hand he released glided over his right chest then down to his torso and around to his back, enjoying the feeling of the muscles contorting under her fingers, delighting in the small shudder she elicited from him in the process. Bringing her hands back to his torso, she fingers felt the small ripping of scar tissue under the fabric of his top. His scar… 

When she realized what she had placed her fingers on, Jessica jumped back, pushing him away again and scampering back a few steps. Gil released her but was still confused. He might have enjoyed the flush on her skin and slightly messy hair if she didn't now look so sad. He could even swear he saw tears sparkle in those beautiful blue eyes but she blinked them away. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but I can't do this. Not now…. I'll stay out of your way. Let you do your job.' 

Gil felt his heart twist in pain, he'd lost her again. He watched her transition back to her diplomatic self (almost but not quite there) and come close enough to pick up the bag she had dropped. With a toss of the hair, his Jess was gone and Jessica Whitly was back, not that he didn’t admire them both but right now one was forming a protective wall around the other. Something he took years to break through. He moved to stand in front of her. He had to try, ' Jess,... Look at me…'  
'Please don't make this harder on us. Let me go, Gil. ', Jessica replied. 

He stepped aside, allowing her free passage. Her breath hitched and she hesitated, almost like hadn't wanted him to move at all, but then raised her chin and walked out of the classroom. 

Neither of them were quite sure if she meant to let her leave the room or let her go forever but Gil knew exactly which he would never be able to do….


End file.
